


E wie Erkenntnis

by Daelis



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba war sich nie bewusst gewesen, dass er in Hinata mehr sehen könnte als eine Freundin, doch an diesem Abend veränderte sich etwas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E wie Erkenntnis

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte entstand für einen "ABC of Love"-Wettbewerb auf Animexx. Wie man sieht habe ich das E gezogen und mir Hinata und Kiba als Hauptcharaktere für die kleine Geschichte ausgesucht :)   
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen

„Hey Hinata“, grüßte Naruto die junge Shinobi mit dem dunklen Haar als erster in der Runde. Neben ihm standen bereits Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Neji sowie Chouji und Shikamaru. Ino fehlte in ihrer Runde noch. Wie Sakura bissig bemerkte, brauchte diese wohl „mal wieder etwas länger für ihr Make-up“.   
Keiner und insbesondere Naruto nicht achtete darauf, dass Hinata wie stets den Blick nicht für einen Augenblick von dem blonden Ninja wandte, der seinerseits nur Augen für Sakura hatte, die dies wiederum nicht zu beachten schien. Es war schon ein Teufelskreis. 

Kiba seufzte und sah zu Akamaru, der neben ihm saß und ihn verstehend ansah. Es schien wahrlich, als wüsste der Hund immer, was er gerade dachte. Sie waren wirklich Seelenverwandte. Sein Blick wanderte über die Anwesenden, die sich hier am See versammelt hatten, um gemeinsam über einem Lagerfeuer zu grillen, dass sie bereits am Nachmittag aufgeschichtet hatten.   
Neji und Tenten waren bereits dabei, das Feuer zu entzünden, als Ino nun doch endlich eintraf und sich tatsächlich damit entschuldigte, sie habe sich noch „frisch gemacht“. Er würde Frauen nie verstehen. Wieso machten die nur immer so ein Drama um ihr Aussehen? Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich Shino zu, der wie üblich schweigend dabei stand und den Zickenkrieg, der sofort zwischen Sakura und Ino ausbrach, beobachtete. 

„Okay, dann wollen wir mal“, ergriff Chouji das Wort, als das Feuer nur wenige Minuten später kräftig zu prasseln begann und griff nach den Stangen für den Hängegrill, den er mitgebracht hatte. Während er den Grill aufbaute, begannen alle anderen, ihr Mitgebrachtes auf den kleinen Klapptisch zu stellen, den Sakura im Nu aufgestellt hatte. Salate, Pappteller und Besteck sowie verschiedene Soßen fanden ihren Weg auf den Tisch. Beim Anblick des Kopfsalates verzog Kiba das Gesicht, doch die Tomate-Mozzarella-Sticks – offenbar sogar selbst gemacht – verlockten ihn doch sehr und so griff er zu, ehe das Fleisch von ihrem Grillmeister Chouji über die Glut gehängt worden war.   
Hätten ihn Ino oder Sakura gesehen, hätten sie ihm sicher dafür auf die Finger gehauen und Naruto hätte eifersüchtig los geschrien, denn ihn hatte man bereits verwarnt, zu warten, bis das Essen wirklich fertig war, doch niemand hatte auf ihn geachtet. Grinsend steckte er sich eines der Sticks in den Mund und bemerkte erst beim zweiten Bissen, dass er doch gesehen worden war, nämlich von Hinata, die ihn nur scheu anlächelte, was er als stilles Versprechen, ihn nicht zu verpetzen verstand und ihr deshalb freundlich entgegen grinste.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wieso Naruto so wenig zu schätzen wusste, was er an Hinata hatte. Dass sie auf ihn stand, war ja schier unübersehbar. Selbst so eine Pflanze wie Naruto musste das doch merken. Sie wurde immerhin jedes Mal nervös, sobald er mit ihr sprach oder auch nur anwesend war. Nicht, dass Hinata nicht sowieso eine stille Person war, doch er brachte sie ja förmlich in einen sprachunfähigen Zustand!  
Nachdenklich kaute er auf dem Tomate-Mozzarella-Stick herum. Natürlich war ebenso klar, dass Naruto selbst bis über beide Ohren in Sakura verknallt war, die ihm ja nun sehr deutlich immer wieder zu verstehen gab, dass sie wiederum nicht das geringste Interesse an ihm hatte. Man könnte meinen, so langsam wäre die Nachricht zu dem Blonden durchgedrungen. Viel deutlicher konnte Sakura wohl kaum noch werden. 

Ganz ohne, dass er sich dessen bewusst war, versank Kiba immer tiefer in seinen Überlegungen und bekam nicht einmal mit, dass die Anderen inzwischen das Fleisch auf den Grillrost legten und sich am Feuer wärmten, denn es frischte langsam auf, versank doch die Sonne langsam am Horizont und bildete längst nur noch einen schmalen rotorangen Streifen am Himmel.  
Sein Blick fiel auf Hinata. Sie stand ein wenig abseits, den Kragen ihres Pullovers ein wenig hochgezogen und den Blick schüchtern auf Naruto gerichtet, der sich angeregt mit Chouji unterhielt. Vermutlich über das Fleisch, das wirklich gut aussah, wie er zugeben musste. Ganz von alleine wanderten Kibas Gedanken zurück zu Hinata. 

Was fand sie nur an einem Kerl wie Naruto? Er war tollpatschig, unsensibel und hatte nach all den Jahren noch immer nicht gemerkt, dass er für sie mehr war, als nur irgendein Freund obwohl es so offensichtlich war! Nicht, dass er Naruto nicht leiden könnte, das war nicht der Fall. Er betrachtete den blonden Ninja als guten Freund – doch eben nicht unbedingt als den Schwiegersohn, den sich jede Mutter wünschte. Hinata hingegen war da ganz anders. Sie war höflich, freundlich und einfühlsam. Obendrein sogar noch ziemlich süß und … Hatte er gerade gedacht, sie sei süß?

Obwohl natürlich niemand herum ahnte, was er dachte und ihm auch keine weitere Beachtung schenkte, fühlte er sich wie ertappt und spürte einen warmen Hauch verräterischer Röte auf seinen Wangen. Konnte es etwa sein, dass er in Hinata mehr sah als nur eine Freundin? Bisher hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht, doch es stimmte schon, dass er sie bei weitem lieber mochte als Mädchen sie Sakura und Ino. Immerhin war sie eben besonders und einfach ein toller Mensch!  
Umso schlimmer, dass sie schon so lange unglücklich in einen Typen wie Naruto verliebt war, der es nicht im geringsten zu schätzen wusste, dass ein so tolles Mädchen sich für ihn interessierte! Am liebsten hätte er den Blonden einfach am Kragen gepackt und etwas Vernunft in ihn geschüttelt, doch er ahnte, dass das wenig bringen würde. Das brächte Hinata nur in Verlegenheit.

Sein Blick blieb weiter auf der Shinobi haften, deren Haar in der sanften Brise wehte und dunkelblau im Feuerschein schimmerte. Es war fast, als sähe er sie heute das erste Mal genauer an. Ihre Haut war beinahe so weiß wie Porzellan und ließ sie unglaublich zerbrechlich erscheinen, wie eine dieser zarten Prinzessinnen in den alten Kinderbüchern, die im Schrank seiner Mutter standen und aus ihrer Kindheit stammten. Er selbst hatte die Geschichten immer doof und langweilig gefunden, doch jetzt kamen sie ihm dennoch in den Sinn. Irgendwie passte das ja auch zu Hinata, oder? Immerhin stammte sie aus einer gehobenen und wichtigen Familie. Damit war sie ja in gewisser Hinsicht eine Prinzessin.

Dass er mal so von einem Mädchen denken würde, hätte Kiba nie erwartet. Auch nicht von Hinata, obwohl sie sich schon so lange kannten und er sie stets als gute Freundin betrachtete hatte.   
Im Vergleich zu ihr war er eher ein Straßenköter, wenn seine Familie auch ein gutes Ansehen im Dorf genoss. Er war eben nicht aus einer derart altehrwürdigen Familie wie dem Hyuuga-Clan, die ja schließlich auch das Byakugan vererbten und bestimmt würde von Hinata auch erwartet werden, dass sie dieses Erbe weiter trug, oder? Jetzt wo er so darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass sie sich niemals darüber unterhalten hatten. Bestimmt wäre eher jemand wie Neji der passende Partner für sie. Die Familie war ja sehr altmodisch und wollte bestimmt – wie nannte man das noch? - das Blut rein halten? 

Moment, warum machte er sich darüber überhaupt Gedanken? Das betraf ihn doch eigentlich alles gar nicht. Für einen Moment war er beinahe versucht, den Kopf zu schütteln und damit diesen Gedanken fortzujagen, doch das hätte für sein Umfeld wohl wirklich seltsam ausgesehen und auf die „nasser Hund schüttelt sich“-Witze konnte er gut und gerne verzichten.  
Hinata mochte Hunde doch, oder? Er ging davon aus, denn zu Akamaru war sie immer sehr nett gewesen und sein Begleiter mochte Hinata auf jeden Fall. Vielleicht sollte er sie einfach mal - ganz unverbindlich natürlich – fragen, ob sie nicht einfach mal einen Tag zusammen verbringen wollten? Nur so als Freunde. Nicht mehr. Vorerst?

Dieses Mal riss ihn Neji aus den Gedanken, der sich direkt vor ihm aufgebaut hatte und scharf ansah. Ausgerechnet Neji, an den er eben noch gedacht hatte! „Kiba“, begann er und folgte dem Blick des Jüngeren mit vielsagendem Blick zu Hinata, die davon nichts mitbekam. Der Angesprochene zuckte wie ertappt zusammen und sah zu dem Älteren hinüber, der die Arme verschränkte und ihn nur weiter vielsagende Blicke zuwarf. „Mh, ja? Was gibt’s?“, fing sich Kiba schnell und mimte natürlich den Ahnungslosen. Er konnte Neji ja schlecht sagen, dass er eben noch über Hinatas Partnerwahl gegrübelt hatte. Bestimmt würde er nur zu hören kriegen, dass ihn das nichts anginge.   
Doch anstatt ihn nun einfach zu gehen oder zu seufzen, sprach Neji tatsächlich gefasst und beinahe freundlich mit ihm. „Vielleicht solltest du einfach rüber gehen und mit ihr sprechen, anstatt sie nur anzustarren.“ Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Nejis Züge, während Kibas Gesicht sich sofort rot verfärbte. War es so offensichtlich gewesen? Verlegen räusperte er sich und wollte gerade überspielen, dass er auf frischer Tat ertappt worden war, da hörte er schon Naruto laut brüllen: „Essen ist fertig!“

Seine Rettung. Eilig und mit einem Grinsen gen Neji, der nur seufzte, trat er an die Gruppe heran, die sich nun gleich einer hungrigen Meute über das Essen hermachte.  
Neji selbst blieb noch einen Moment zurück und warf Hinata einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, ehe er es dabei beließ und sich zu den Anderen gesellte. Kiba würde den Mund schon selbst aufbekommen müssen und Hinata sagen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte – da sollte er sich besser heraus halten, entschied er.


End file.
